LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 August 2015
07:27 Hey Quick! Long time no see! :D 07:28 how's Chim going? :D 07:30 Heya Sim =3 07:30 everything to leak is done right? :P 07:35 hi Lav! 07:35 I have a question to you 07:36 yes? :D 07:36 How to go on the "PvP zone" on lEGO center? 07:37 This: User:Lavoyd?file=OOB in supposed-to-be PvP area.png 07:38 there used to be a way, but they fixed it in one of the updates :/ 07:38 :( 07:38 but vroom (zoomy) found other ways, but IDK how, so ask him ;) 07:39 Ok Thx I will demand you. Do you want talking about Chim on PM? 07:39 sure :P 07:39 Oops, not "you" but "him" 07:39 for demand 07:39 ;) 07:40 Oh right, chat was open :p 07:40 Sorry for no replies from me 07:40 LOL XD 07:41 an admin of a wiki that does not know he opened the chat, WOW XD 07:41 what next? you forgetting that you're even part of the wiki? XD 07:43 That PVP area has been complete redesigned by B2P, it's not what it's earlier was. 07:43 yeah XD 07:44 And with Monster Tirals coming up, that area will change again, so take massive much screenshots. 07:44 I might get in-game this afternoon to take some screenshots 07:44 of it 07:46 of the OOB area? or the MT area on the test servers? :p 07:46 I'll be off in the coming hour, but after that I'm back. 07:46 OOB area 07:46 I already have MT area screenshotted 07:46 It's halloween styled, but you can see the high house with such a camera pointing down on your minifigure. 07:46 you do? please link me to the pics XD 07:46 *you can't 07:47 BBL 07:47 Screenshots are Monday coming 07:47 today's Friday right? :P 08:02 :D 08:03 so, that means you are gonna get ninja? 08:03 :P i hope you do! 08:06 Ok i gtg for now... ill be on chat maybe in 1hour 30mins or 2hours :P 08:06 cya guys 08:06 cya! :p 08:06 prolly XD 08:07 btw, quick, game doesnt want to open O.O 08:08 :( 08:08 also, that thing you gave me is so cool :D 08:17 wow, my BFF just joined Google+ O.o 08:20 O/ 08:21 hallo :p 08:21 I'm getting Ninja >:D 08:22 Did you? :P 08:22 I'm GETTING Ninja, not GOT :P 08:22 Ask quick for playing with Summer 08:22 he is playing with him already :P 08:22 In LC? 08:23 i think so :p 08:23 With you? :P 08:23 nope :p 08:23 :/ 08:23 game doesnt want to open XD 08:23 XD 08:24 tho it's prolly cus FC is using my account for Ninja :P 08:24 XD :P :p 08:24 btw, hosh uploaded a new vid XD 08:25 * Dark Yada is watching it :p 08:27 afk :p 08:30 I'm creating a YT account for Hoshpup XD 08:32 Quick, are u doing LC? :p 08:33 back :p 08:39 Lol I posted three times the same comment cuz I thought it wasnt sent :p 08:39 hi 08:39 XD 08:39 hosh is basically the definition of a noob O.O XD 08:40 he FIGHTS in candy mayhem O.o 08:40 Gtg :p 08:40 bye 08:41 cya! XD 08:43 * Quick9429 is now offline 08:43 ok:p 08:43 ok :p * 08:49 Hullo 08:49 Hi all! 08:49 hey sim and yada :P 08:50 wow, hosh can't even finish 17 in a team of 3 XD 08:50 Of 2, Talented got smashed at 14 :p 08:50 but still XD 08:50 I can finish 25 in a team of 2 XD 08:51 Hoshpup plays with random people and dont know LC pros 08:51 I wanna see what he does in Candy Mayhem XD 08:51 XD 08:51 I'll tell him that :P 08:51 it used to be a nightmare before visitor, remember? XD 08:51 YES O_O 08:52 and isle of smash was a nightmare before wizard/lifeguard XD 08:52 now, they're the easiest levels XD 08:52 I wasnt here O_O 08:53 XD 08:53 Its like Volcano Brawl, that was a nightmare before distraction O_O 08:53 *Mayhem not brawl 08:53 vastle mayhem was meh :P 08:53 castle* 08:53 but now it's easy XD 08:53 Yep :p 08:54 LC in S is still the hardest level XD 08:54 Hoshpup should come on wiki :p 08:54 YES O_O 08:54 VotLC is hard AND easy, depending on the enemies, same with the brawls :P 08:54 Jungle Arena is between easy and meh :P 08:55 Like brawls :p 08:55 it all depends on the enemies XD 08:55 if the enemies were ALWAYS skeletons, LC would be super easy XD 08:56 How can hoshpup be smashed at magic element O_O 08:56 ITS super easy :p 08:56 OK, magic at 35+ is ok to smash at, but 17?! XD 08:57 i finished level 39 nature LC in S, no smashed figs :P 08:57 ITS EASY lava :p 08:58 I didnt pass a lvl 41 nature valley of LC :p 08:58 it isnt when the health bar is glitched and 1 attack is 30 damage and the champion has 200K health XD 08:59 Did u see my first comment on YT? :p 08:59 I will now :P 08:59 I'll reply to you too XD 08:59 GTG :/ 08:59 there are no comments tho XD 08:59 which one? #79 or 78? :P 09:11 * Quick9429 is now online and ready for chat! 09:15 U dont see my comment? ;/ 09:15 nope :p 09:15 hi! 09:15 Hullo 09:16 Lava? 09:16 Yada? :P 09:17 :p 09:18 Did u see my comment? :p 09:23 * Dark Yada guess that everyone is busy 09:23 Not me :P 09:24 Did u play lost? :p 09:25 no :( 09:25 I still need Ninja and Cowboy Bodies :/ 09:26 We will finish the game soon ;) 09:26 Yup 09:28 Was you receive my mail? :P 09:35 XD 09:35 Hallu Lucky :P 09:35 ^hullo 09:35 Hallo* 09:35 :D 09:35 Yada, link to the video you commented at XD 09:36 :D 09:36 Hallu? :p 09:37 WOW XD 09:37 hi :P 09:37 09:37 :D 09:37 semi-afk :P 09:38 ? 09:38 why do you guys keep reseting? 09:38 for me, I accidentally refreshed chat :P 09:38 Cuz I dont see messages 09:38 oh :P 09:39 yay hosh has a new part :P 09:39 What is tye common point btw all those players? 09:39 They have Mr. Gold. :p 09:39 :D 09:39 Hosh is bad at lost :O :p 09:40 i just clicked on th video :P 09:40 the* 09:40 I posted a comment on his vid 09:40 ok ill refresh :P 09:40 no comments :/ 09:41 :S 09:41 he completed level 1 Ö 09:42 :p 09:42 Ö Ö Ö Ö Ö Ö Ö Ö Ö Ö Ö 09:42 level 2 now :P 09:42 he is pro :P 09:42 XD 09:43 Yay I log out and there is no comments :s 09:43 D: 09:43 What is the problem 09:43 hmm? :P 09:44 now level 3 XD 09:44 volcano run 09:46 i want dj.... 09:46 dont spam yada :P 09:46 Not my fault if I dont see ur messages 09:47 D: 09:51 man he got smashed at level 16... 09:51 XD 09:54 *17 09:54 ah yeah 09:54 oh* 09:55 He need Elf Legs :p 09:55 yeah 09:55 he got robot legs :P 09:57 :p 09:57 back :P 09:58 yay :P 09:58 did you see monster scientist special attack image? 09:58 hi! 09:58 hi! 09:58 DY, do you play LC? 09:59 Nope 09:59 there's an image for it now? I MUST see it XD 09:59 I didnt lucky 09:59 it's just a potion XD 10:00 yeah.... 10:00 and what is this? 10:00 Ridiculous :p 10:00 about 1 week and a half left till the new content XD 10:00 O_O :p 10:00 he throws the goop inside the flask XD 10:01 i thought that the monster would be something like the big troll or something like that.... 10:01 but maybe its like a slime XD 10:01 giant slime... 10:01 Anyone LC? :P 10:02 XD 10:02 Fly Monster is just like Bee/Maiden :p 10:02 yeah 10:02 Bee, but green not yellow :P 10:02 maidens special attack is an AoE thou :P 10:02 bees not 10:02 you mean AoE DoT :P 10:02 :P 10:02 Dot? 10:02 bee's is an AoE but not DoT :P 10:03 Damage over Time :P 10:03 yeah 10:03 :p 10:03 ok :P 10:03 but bee has sponge :P 10:03 :D 10:03 yeah XD 10:03 and like 500 more health than maiden 10:03 Monster Rocker=Rock star :p 10:03 so a combo of bee girl sponge and maiden attacks would be good :P 10:03 :D 10:04 Monster Rocker = Rock Star when he dies :P 10:04 yeah it is 10:04 Spider Lady = Spooky Girl's Mother :P 10:04 :D 10:04 :p 10:05 Monster scientifist= father of scientifist? 10:05 Spectre=Roller Derby Girl=BAD FIG (frustrated) 10:05 Plant Guy = Bee Girl's worst enemy (cus it has no pollen to make honey) XD 10:05 quick, that's possible :D 10:05 XD 10:05 but yada, spectre is good XD 10:05 he becomes invisible XD 10:06 GO TO LC! 10:06 zombie pirate = pirate captain when he dies :P 10:06 :D 10:06 Oh useful in Timed runs then 10:06 sqaurefoot = yeti's bro :P 10:06 :p 10:06 yeah :D 10:06 yup, with spectre, you can build while being invisible XD 10:07 Wolf Guy = Piggy Guy's worst enemy XD 10:07 O_O 10:07 :p 10:07 you know, the story of the 3 pigs? :P 10:08 XD 10:08 Banshee = My Sister :P 10:08 zombie businessman = computer programmer from series 6/7/8 (don't know which one) XD 10:09 after he dies :P 10:09 7 i think 10:09 Banshee is ur sis? :o 10:09 Wacky Witch = Wizard's evil sister :P 10:09 yes :O 10:09 Skeleton Guy = IDK XD 10:09 ooh, maybe young Lloyd, he loves candy XD 10:11 :p 10:11 who else wants dj? 10:11 Nobody for lost? 10:11 ME! XD 10:12 you? Ok 10:12 XD 10:12 please wait me and Cake at LC portal 10:12 wait, me was for DJ, game doesn't wanna open DX 10:13 DX 10:18 hi 10:18 To who? :p 10:19 all :P 10:22 :p 10:25 yada, who's your favourite owned fig? :P 10:26 WIZARD WIZARD WIZARD O_O 10:26 what happened to mr. gold? XD 10:27 my favourite OWNED is Aztec =3 10:27 my favourite in-game overall is Ninja =3 10:28 WIZARD IS MY FAV FIG SINCE OCTOBER O_O 10:28 like me :P 10:28 so since you joined the game? :P 10:28 I put two month before buying it IRL 10:28 Yus 10:28 XD 10:28 you actually bought him tho? :P 10:28 Yus 10:29 they're still selling S12 here, anyone want a code? XD 10:29 nope :P 10:29 they're gonna start S13 in december :P 10:30 XD :p 10:30 and S14 next year September XD 10:30 yes, we're 1 year behind :P 10:30 last year they were selling the Stone Army sets for Ninjago XD 10:31 afk :P 10:32 O_O 10:34 level 1 timer out 10:35 light level :( 10:36 Light is easy quick.... 10:36 Take Swashbuckler/Mr. Gold/Welder 10:36 Ok.. No lady robot? 10:39 quick, use diva, constable and fencer XD 10:39 Ok 10:39 diva is light? 10:39 use judge diva and gold or welder :P 10:40 use diva special then switch to a light striker ;) :P 10:41 tho I use fencer/lady robot cus they have sponge :P 10:41 and constable/mr. gold to stop the blue dragons and back up attacking :P 10:45 yada, stop enter/quit spamming XD 10:47 hi orange 10:47 hi 10:47 Hello :) 10:48 don't ask me why but I use egyptian warrior for light. 10:48 always have 10:48 for a loooong time 10:49 Hey Orange :P 10:49 I used to use Egyptian, until I got Diva XD 10:50 I still use egyptian :P 10:50 I think his AoE might be a bit stronger 10:50 and it also makes enemies deal less damage I am pretty sure 10:50 AOE? 10:52 Idk what it really stands for but it is a move like Disco diva's special or egyptian warrior's special where you can do it ten switch to a different minifigure and it will still be dealing damage, if the minifigure with the AoE is out of element and you use it then switch to a minifigure in element then the AoE switches with him. ;) 10:52 AREA OF EFFECT 10:52 I thought so! 10:52 :P 10:53 .D 10:53 :D 10:53 That's what I told my brother the other day to get him to stop asking :P 10:55 hi rubble 10:56 hi rubble! I have a secret for you (NEWS from OOB Out Of Bounds) 10:56 On PM? 10:56 i know how to get oob i center :D 10:56 Hey all, yeah sure pm :) 10:57 how? How? 10:57 the one zoomy found? 10:57 :P 10:57 yeah the one that zoomy found :P 10:57 How to go on? 10:57 i was there when he invented it :P 10:57 he told me yesterday :D 10:57 how? :P 10:58 hard to explain 10:58 pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee! 10:58 Spam 10:58 With pictures? 10:58 yeah... 10:59 Or show me ingame 10:59 :P 10:59 quick, i thought you have a secret for me/us? :p 10:59 hey SIM Card :P 10:59 hi sim 11:00 Hey lava and sim :) 11:00 It's about OOB, Just this... ;) 11:00 Hey Sim! :) 11:00 so, sim, was your screenshot mission successful? XD 11:00 what screenshot? :P 11:01 he wanted to take screenshots of some stuff OOB :P 11:02 oh ok 11:02 Who didn't on Frozen's polls not pick really cool? 11:02 it;s strange how people think that S14 will be out in-game in October when they add in the figs in-game around the same time they add the fgis IRL :P 11:02 frozen has polls? :P 11:02 MB, what can you say:p 11:03 Yeah :P and people choose poorly :P 11:03 I voted really cool :) 11:03 Good :) 11:03 why didn't anyone vote for Spider Lady? D: 11:03 Beacuse he is a Frozen.Glacier so he is really cool :P 11:04 I voted for my favorite, not yours :p 11:04 ill go make me soup again :P 11:04 :D 11:04 NOOO!!!!!! :P :P 11:04 I'm putting neutral, cus he can be mean at times XD 11:04 XD 11:04 11:04 Lavoyd!!!! 11:04 He is FROZEN! 11:04 That's REALLY cool! 11:04 BRB 11:04 exactly, a frozen heart XD 11:04 :P :P 11:04 But that makes him cool :P 11:04 cold actually :P 11:05 so, didnt quick get a warning?he spammed :D 11:05 so really cool :P 11:05 afk 11:05 SOUP TIME 11:05 Where is fro anyway? 11:05 he's on vacation :P 11:05 YUMMY 11:05 Yeah 11:05 he should come back like in 1-2 days? 11:05 Idk 11:06 Me too, and im here too! 11:06 :p 11:06 but HIS vacation is different I guess? XD 11:06 He is like away from computer though he still has mobile :P 11:06 yeah :P 11:06 see, so am i 11:06 tho chat on mobile is unbearable XD 11:07 too tiny :P 02:58 I'll show you. :P 02:58 sorry caps 02:58 One sec :P 02:58 Asking Funcom about this 02:58 Unless you don't want me too. :P 02:59 entering playfield cus in-game chat died :P 02:59 Need group for this though. :P 02:59 for what 02:59 Don't want the whole of center to hear about this glitch. :P 03:00 what glitch? 03:01 electricity got cut :P 03:01 what about my great buildary? ;( :P 03:02 now that I got Ninja, I can FINALLY have actual fun in-game :P 03:02 Done 03:03 ok, time for great buildary now? :P 03:03 this code is it universaly? 03:04 IDK 03:04 Daffodil claims to have posted his topic on the LMB 03:04 wait lemme check 03:04 that's what I wanna know :P 03:06 BRB resetting game 03:07 ok :P 03:07 Lav, any news about the code/magazine I should know while I'm gone? :P 03:07 still nothing :P 03:07 XD We are all one mind now, working towards one goal: Crack open Daffodil's mind and get answers :P :P 03:07 XD ye 03:07 :P 03:08 one wiki, one family (not really) XD 03:08 XD 03:08 Serious :P 03:10 i want that evil knight 03:10 ^ 03:11 ^^^ :P 03:12 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 03:12 sorry 03:12 spam 03:12 it's ok as long as you don't do it again ;) 03:12 Hey yada 03:12 Hi Yada! 03:13 Hey Yada :P 03:13 Aha lava edit your profile pic:p 03:13 come to centre to see that evil knight :P 03:13 profile pic? :P 03:13 Checking Digital magazine now 03:13 Its the old one lava 03:13 really? 03:13 Its a glitch of wikia 03:13 yeah, it happened to my iPad XD 03:14 Put back your Spider Lady 03:14 I did :P 03:14 I'm spider lady now :P 03:14 What the???? 03:14 try refreshing chat? :P 03:14 * Dark Yada hates wikia 03:14 also, come in-game to see Daffodil with his Evil Knight O.O 03:14 Still the Naruto pic lava 03:15 really? strange :S 03:15 Lol it was just on mobile :S 03:15 LC? 03:16 sorry, taking a 2 day break from it after I got Ninja XD 03:32 :P 03:32 One of the missions requires you to save "test Subjects" XD 03:32 O_o :P 03:33 And the tickets look like a LEGO Dollar Piece with one large star surrounded by 2 smaller ones :P 03:33 Wow..... 03:33 anyway i look like an promotional code like the galaxy patrol 03:33 which you got in lego club magazine 03:34 Anyone for LC? 03:35 What about Fusion, guys? 03:35 Fusion? 03:37 Golden fusion? 03:37 NVm. :P 03:37 Yup 03:37 BBl doing LC 03:37 Cool, you get to fight werewolves in this new MT :D 03:37 internet crashed big time XD 03:37 wait, vroom, how'd you know that stuff? :P 03:37 And it looks like the test subjects have a spotlight over them to find them easier 03:37 Break a leg, Savvy and Summer ;) 03:37 Ok. :P 03:37 03:38 OUCH!! 03:38 :P :P 03:38 And have 2 Zombies that seem to surround the subject :P 03:38 Going to leave chat for less lag. 03:38 Cya! 03:38 bye 03:38 There is a reason I don't say Good Luck, so I don't ;) 03:39 Probably defense 03:39 ok :P 03:40 now, less recharge time or extra attack after special? :P 03:41 i want evil knight :P 03:41 Matter if you want him strong or evasive, Lav 03:41 also, vroom HOW do you know that stuff about MT? :p 03:41 Looks like one of the test users is called Trite Comedian Surfer 03:41 strong XD 03:41 Also doesn't look like the level cap increases... :/ 03:41 Then get Lionhearted, but recharge will still be long 03:42 I know, but it's ok XD 03:42 I have my ways Lav >:D :P 03:42 seriously, tell me :P 03:42 Oooh! 03:42 No elements in the Monster Trials :D 03:42 You can use what ever figures you want :D 03:42 YAY, Ninja ALL the way >:D 03:43 Lets just say that Sim wanted to say thanks for showing him OOB Lav :P 03:43 PM :P 03:44 woah, that's just, WOW O.o 03:44 So, has anyone found ANY new details yet concerning the Evil Knight? Or do we just wait for the topic to approve? :P 03:44 Nope.... 03:45 Well, I think it's a mix of Evil Knight, Mr. Gold, and the aura of chat. but Lego Center is Packed once again XD 03:45 Should be :P 03:45 XD 03:46 it looks Spooky tho, and SO cool :D 03:46 ^ 03:46 XD I wonder if that made Jade/others question my skillz :P 03:47 I just walked right past them out of bounds :P 03:47 Maybe 03:47 AH 03:47 Reply from Funcom! 03:47 Oy 03:47 Just grand... 03:47 Something wrong? 03:48 It's "Normal" The figure was part of a special offer which was available at some point in the past 03:48 :/ 03:48 And then just going on about how we can't give any info on this 03:48 ask them WHAT the offer is XD 03:48 Wow..... 03:48 They suggest checking the forums for any special events 03:49 Let me copy and paste this 03:49 and tell who? 03:49 daff's topic is up (I think) :P 03:49 Greetings, 03:49 03:49 Thank you for contacting Funcom Customer Support. 03:49 03:49 Yes it is normal, the Minifigure was part of a special offer which was available at some point in the past. We unfortunately cannot give out information on how to get Minifigures but I suggest checking on the forums for any special events or offers that may be available to see if you are able to get a code or try to get it in game if possible. If you have any further questions or issues please feel free to reply directly to this email. 03:49 nvm, it wasn't Daff :P 03:50 ooh, time to trade in my 100 parts XD 03:50 Interesting 03:51 Why do we never hear about these, "Special offers"? 03:51 IKR?! 03:52 at least we DO know about new content XD 03:52 We have been here since closed-beta and I never heard anything about "Speical Offers" XD 03:52 True 03:52 me too XD 03:52 if anything, they should AT LEAST inform the community of any offers XD 03:53 ^ 03:53 and then give their loyal customers a mini-discount? :P 03:53 XD 03:53 Ugh 03:53 STEAM perhaps? 03:53 I didn't see anything about him on Steam 03:53 amazon? :P 03:53 or I didn't check close enough :P 03:54 I'll check steam then XD 03:54 Well, if he isn't free, then, fortunately, I don't care :P 03:54 Now everyone is gone D: 03:55 What happened? :P 03:55 nothing on steam :P 03:55 First Jade left, then everyone else went 03:55 I mean, I was looking on steam and then BAM, everyone is gone :P 03:55 and I thought I was the life of the party :P 03:55 XD 03:55 Maybe it's because I went AFK :P 03:55 It made Jade leave then :P 03:56 :P 03:56 SO, Lavider, want to see OOB? :P 03:56 I did already :P 03:56 Oh :P 03:56 sawy showed me everything XD 03:56 Who showed you? :P 03:56 O_O 03:56 Where was the entry point? 03:56 near the truck :P 03:56 In space? :P 03:57 yes :P 03:57 Wait for me, Ninja Squad :P 03:57 so wher eis the post on mb? 03:57 When did he find it? :P 03:57 with the code 03:57 still not up :P 03:57 oh ok 03:57 IDK, vroom XD 03:57 Because this is the one I found yesterday :P 03:57 This OOB will be fun when the new update rolls out :P 03:58 XD 03:59 I think I will be off now 03:59 cya Kirby! :P 03:59 If I get any information about the Knight in a email, I will tell you guys :P 03:59 Ciao Kirby :D 04:00 Sounds good 04:00 crashed XD 04:00 the topic's up :P 04:00 I just asked Funcom where I can find more events/promos like this too :P 04:00 this is what it says :P 04:00 Good News I have just received an email from LEGO Club, There is code to get Evil Knight for this game 04:00 04:00 04:00 Check your email or go LEGO Club website. 04:00 04:01 Sorry for being not able to say any words such "Club" ingame -.-' 04:01 04:01 So 04:01 Where do we start looking? :P 04:02 if he just said the code, we could've at least figured out if it was universal XD 04:02 ^ 04:02 if it was universal, then, YAY, a powerful sponge shadow fig coming in XD 04:02 and Pal would have everyone in-game O.O 04:03 Speaking of Pal :P 04:04 Hi ! 04:04 Hey! :D 04:04 Evil knight is obtainable somehow we think 04:04 i saw it's always the same in chat :D 04:04 yes ? 04:04 hey Pal :P 04:04 we speak about a player and he comes :P 04:04 ON MB 04:04 Oh my 04:04 ah ok i will see on MB 04:04 he posted the topic, just nothing good :P 04:04 yeah 04:05 Should we do the Club Missions to see if it unlocks him? 04:05 oh my? 04:05 sure :P 04:05 link please XD 04:06 ooh, btw, MT will be non-elemental :D 04:06 ^ 04:06 Lego.com/club 04:06 it did nothing :P 04:07 Copy and paste :P 04:11 hmmm maybe code is universal 04:11 or just ask to Funcom 04:11 i will send a mail at Funcom 04:12 we will see 04:12 we're thinking that the code is universal, Daff just doesn't want to say what the code is 04:12 :O 04:12 what happened? :P 04:12 Avengers, I need to return a WEEK from now O_O 04:13 avengers? eh? 04:14 I can't figure this thing out... 04:18 you can't figure what out? :P 04:19 It's a LEGO Club Mission called "Track Max" 04:20 I saw it already :P 04:20 you need to have the canadian LEGO Club :P 04:21 Oh :P 04:21 ok, so, evil knight is still a mystery until Daff reveals his code :P 04:22 sorry i'm afk, very busy as yesterday btw 04:22 aww, those enemy wolfs look SO cute =3 04:22 it's ok ;) 04:22 i can't do a run today i think :( 04:22 but tomorrow yes 04:22 I'm taking today and tomorrow as a break from LC (after that I got Ninja), so I'll just chat around, discover OOB, and do achievements :P 04:23 i understand 04:23 I WAS doing LC vividly since the new figs, so I deserve a break for now, then I'll help others break their records/get new figs ;) 04:24 i gtg now but i will try to play tomorrow afternoon for me 04:24 cya Pal! ;) 04:24 maybe cya in game tomorrow ;) 04:24 bye ! 04:24 cye 04:24 lucky, what level, and with who? :P 04:24 20 04:24 we are only 3 04:24 who and who? :P 04:24 wooden, whoosh, me 04:24 afk 04:24 oh XD 04:25 you still dont know how to get knight? 04:25 nope :/ 04:25 :/ 04:25 alright afk 04:25 tho the code is probably universal, we just need Daff to reveal the code :/ 04:26 ^ 04:26 btw, is 'Trite Comedian Surfer' Sim on the test servers? :P 04:27 just like how Tiki was Nealy? :P 04:27 IDK :P 04:27 why do ONLY admins+ get access to the test servers tho? we're staff too, we should get access tho XD 04:30 vroom? :P 04:30 hey Star =3 04:30 Alright, so who has the code? 04:30 Daff and Alfalfa :P 04:30 but why the disrespect tho? :P 04:30 PM 04:31 what happened to "Howdy!" etc? :P 04:31 Is it a universal code? 04:31 I'm working. 04:31 we don't know 04:31 Daff and Alf never budged to reveal it 04:32 I never got the email. 04:32 no one did besides those 2 :S Error: Invalid time.